


Easing Through

by KatzRoad



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to roll with it than make a fuss. Especially when it's your first time after... oh, a few centuries or so?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, I still very much like this pairing. Especially when they're screwing each other like rabbits. 
> 
> Also Chase strikes me to be the type that'll occasionally bottom, and probably top from the bottom too, if that makes sense.

“Wait,” Clay breaks their kiss to look at Chase a little flushed and a little confused. He studies Chase’s face for a moment and notices the way he gnaws on his lower lip when nervous. “What’s the matter partner?” he asks.

The warlord stays quiet and lets the blush in his cheeks paint the mood for him instead. The problem with that is Clay has never been the type to read art like one of those fancy city slickers. He is and will always be more a down to earth kind of guy. “C’mon, ‘ya know that gives me nothin’ to work with.” he points out.

Rarely does Chase ever swallow his pride, even when he’s doing his best to swallow Clay down to his balls. But he’s going to swallow it tonight and the only person he can blame for that is himself. That and of course, his frustratingly persistent libido. “I’m just hesitant, doing this so soon.” he whispers.

Saying that alone makes Chase want to slap himself silly; he’s been around the bush longer than most people have. Yet here he was acting like he was on his very first date. Technically speaking, this _was_ his first date in a couple of centuries. “I know I sound like a fool but,” Chase trails off, lips curling into a pout.

God this is so fucking dumb, why the Hell was he acting like this. His eyes turn away from the cowboy’s, so full of honesty and good virtue. He hates himself falling for such an aspect he normally defies. “C’mon, you must know what I’m getting at.” Chase huffs.

Clay wets his lips, feeling them too dry for his own taste. He does know what the other is alluding to and he’d be dumber than the backwater hick people loved to call him if he didn’t. Yet he doesn’t see it as an issue, nor does he care much for it. “Partner, ‘ya know I’m not the type to judge.” he scoffs.

Chase roll his eyes and feels his face turn redder; damn the cowboy for being so fucking honest. But he’s not lying either, because the last couple of weeks of rolling around with his lips attached to his neck wouldn’t happened if he was. He licks his own lips and then leans forward to press them against Clay’s.

The feeling is mutual and he can feel a large hand on his back while another tugs at his shirt again. He breaks the kiss to take a moment and peel it off, a grunt reaches his ears, most likely rumbling from Clay. Chase lets out a pleased noise of his own as the cowboy tilts his head down to press his face against the muscles of his chest.

Now he does like this; at first he found it a little odd, the amount of attention to his chest. But it led the warlord to discover that he very much liked his pecs receiving praise – he _does_ work hard to keep them perfect, after all. A sigh parts from his lips as Clay runs his tongue over the expanse of skin before biting at Chase’s nipples gently.

Clay moves further down to appreciate the lines that denote the toned muscles that were Chase’s abs and lets a hand slip between the warlord’s thighs. He pulls back from the other’s stomach to look up at Chase to see if there was going to be any objection; his face stays more or less the same, and he takes it as the initiative to go further. His hand creeps up to brush the hairs leading from Chase’s navel and then reaches to give his cock a firm squeeze.

His breath wavers when hearing Chase groan like that and he wets his lips again before giving him another squeeze. This time he can spot the annoyance creeping into Chase’s voice and moves to palm his erection instead, to change the pace and all. The cowboy could feel his own cock twitch at the warmth against his skin and for a moment he simply holds onto Chase, feeling him twitch within his grasp.

“Is this really all what you’re going to do?” Chase whines. It was supposed to come off agitated and perhaps even a little aloof. But at this state he sounds needy and weak, which he hates himself for sounding so pitiful in front of the monk. “It’s not like there’s an urgent matter at hand.” he huffs.

There’s an eyebrow thrown back at him and Chase watches as Clay finally goes about to do something about said urgent matter. He sucks in a breath while Clay pulls the strings to his pants and then slips a hand inside to coil his fingers around his erection. His eyes flutter for a moment when his thumb brushes over the glans and Chase realizes how much he enjoys the rough texture of the cowboy’s hand against his most sensitive body part.

Clay slips his other hand down to cup himself roughly while he starts stroking Chase, his hand tugging at the other’s cock ever so gently. He wants to go faster, to be a little rougher because he knows Chase can handle it but refrains himself from being adventurous. They’re pace is fine enough as it is, not to mention Chase’s temper is calm, why rock the boat?

When he feels there’s been enough diddling around, Clay turns from cupping himself and reaches up to yank down the front of Chase’s pants. Chase blows a warm breath through his nose while his cock springs out from its confines and hits the cooler air. His heart jumps when feeling the cowboy gone idle between his legs and glances down to see Clay staring at his erection.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” the warlord frowns when those honest blue eyes look up to him, a little embarrassed about being caught gawking. Chase feels his skin bristle with anxiety as Clay clears his throat and tries to babble out an apology. “Save your faux, I know what you’re trying to do.” he insists with a raised hand.

“What are ‘ya talkin’ about?” Clay frowns this time. Chase doesn’t say anything back and only sits there looking even more uncomfortable. It takes him a moment to realize what he means by an apology and then simply shakes his head toward him. “Ya got to be kiddin’ me partner...” he begins laughing a little.

“Ya really think I care that much about size?” Chase turns redder, but he’s more upset with himself than at the cowboy. Neither immortality or Heylin magic could diminish the fact that he had insecurities like any other regular person. “Well, you do come from a place where bigger is better.” he points out.

Well he did have a point there; that’s sort of how Texas and to a lesser extent, the United States operates. But it’s not like Clay himself buys into that mantra and it’s just a saying that he likes to invoke once in a while. “But I really don’t care about the size of yer boots. What matters is gettin’ the job done.” Clay grins.

Chase rolls eyes at him – he should’ve expected him to work in some farm metaphor. It was a good thing he found the cowboy to be attractive enough to overlook it. “Remind me to get a dictionary to translate your country sayings.” he rolls his eyes with a huff.

Clay smirks before turning his attention back to the erection in his face. He gives Chase a couple of strokes, eyes taking in the prominent vein on his shaft and then brushes his thumb over the slit. His thumb shifts down to drag the warlord’s foreskin back, revealing more the glans.

It’s slick with pre-cum and when he goes to give Chase’s cock another squeeze, it dribbles onto his fingers in a clear string. That’s enough to make the cowboy’s own erection twitch even harder and Clay pauses to give himself a rough squeeze. “Fuck it,” he growls before reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

The other watches as Clay rises to his knees and then raises an eyebrow when seeing his now free erection. While Clay might have taken the ‘bigger in Texas’ as just a saying, his body certainly took it seriously; Chase wets his lips when seeing that massive cock twitch in front of him. He reaches out to grasps it and is taken back at the girth.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Chase tilts his head up to Clay looming over him with a lazy, lustful grin. He smirks at his own words being thrown back at him and tugs a little on Clay’s cock before letting it spring back. “Always with the comebacks, eh Bailey?” he grins.

Rising forward, Chase presses his lips against Clay’s and loops his arms around the other’s thick neck. Clay rubs his sides down and follows the dip at his hips. Soon the cowboy is climbing onto the bed while Chase scoots further and further back to accommodate the change of direction.

Pants and underwear are pushed then kicked aside, the two collectively shuddering when their cocks brush together. For a while they simply grind against each other and Chase takes the opportunity to drag his fingers down the broad expanse that was Clay’s back. Yet his appetite isn’t quite satisfied yet and has Clay switch positions with him.

As soon as the cowboy’s settled against the pillows, Chase crawls forward to give his cock a couple of strokes and then rises to his knees. There’s no brief pause for protection; Clay’s too honest to lie about any diseases and Chase well, he could chalk immunity up to the Lao Mang Lone Soup. Chase looks Clay in the eye to see if there’s any hesitation when he’s positioned himself.

Clay nods sheepishly to him and after sucking in a deep breath, Chase starts to lower himself onto the other’s cock. A grunt rumbles from Clay’s chest as his cock slips between Chase’s cheeks and hits the tight ring of muscles between them. The warlord winces when feeling Clay’s cock push through and start stretching him slowly.

Jesus, it really has been a while since he’s had someone large like Clay inside of him; he sucks in another deep breath as he manages to get most of the cowboy’s cock inside. Even at this point, with someone balls deep inside of him, Chase still maintained the notion that he was in charge. “I hope you’re not expecting me to do all the work.” he warns.

Chase’s warning kicks Clay back into reality after spending time caught up with the sensation of tightness clamping around his cock. The cowboy swallows the saliva gathered in the corner of his mouth and then reaches for Chase’s hips to push them down while he moves his own hips in the opposite direction. The first couple of thrusts are rather awkward, almost clumsy.

But then the pair managed to find a rhythm that seems to just hit everything right. Chase leans down to press his lips against Clay’s and tangles his fingers into his blond locks. Sweat gathers on his brow and he lets himself moan aloud while the other shoves that large cock of his into him.

“I-Is that really all you can muster?” the warlord flashes a grin between his pants. It was obvious Clay was holding back; a person of his size could really show him his place if they wanted to. “C’mon, give me something decent to work with.” he demands.

He watches as Clay nods at him, face redder than a tomato and looking so damn bashful. God damn, Chase would’ve mistaken him as a virgin right then if it weren’t for him pounding his ass like a pro. His mouth hangs open a little when feeling the cowboy thrusting even harder.

“Yes, yes, that’s it now…” Chase pants softly. At least Clay was a quick to learn; he could feel those large hands of his holding him place, the thrusts becoming less considerate and more selfish to Clay’s own appetite. “Y-You’re certainly the bronco aren’t you?” he half chuckles, half moans.

His cock twitches between them, pre-cum dribbling from the slit and onto Clay’s stomach. The warlord doesn’t reach for it and instead moves his hands from Clay’s hair to start groping his large pecs instead. He grins when hearing moan underneath him and makes sure to brush his thumbs over his nipples in particular.

The bed creaks from their movement and their steady rhythm becomes less precise and more erratic. Clay feels the familiar heat in his belly grow tighter by the minute, his thrusts focusing on reaching that sense of relief and satisfaction. His hands squeeze Chase’s hips tighter while he buries his face into the junction between the warlord’s neck and shoulder.

Chase lets out a hiss when Clay bites him there, giving him just enough to send him past his limits. At this point his hands had moved from the cowboy’s chest and had tumbled over his shoulders cling at his back. His nails drag across the skin as he reaches his climax with a low groan, cum splattering both their stomachs.

Clay manages thrust a few more times before finally reaching his climax as well and holds Chase’s hips tightly while his orgasm washes through him. For a moment the two lay together in a heap of sweaty limbs and labored breaths. Licking his lips, Chase shifts a little and pulls himself off Clay’s cock, wincing at the amount of semen dripping out of him.

There isn’t much said when he settles besides the cowboy, mainly because they’re too busy reeling from such a good lay. Clay reaches up to brush the hair from his eyes and then turns slightly to see Chase on his right. “I reckon… I reckon that was pretty good, yeah?” his lips curl into a little smile.

“It was… decent, to say the least.” Chase shrugs, knocking down Clay’s ego before it got the chance to grow. Of course he’s lying; as if he would outright say the cowboy give him one of the best fucks he’s had in a while.

“But there’s always room for improvement.” he flashes a toothy grin at Clay and moves to straddle him again. The warlord runs a hand over the other’s sweaty chest and then cups his chin, thumb pressing on Clay’s lower lip.

“It’s a good thing I’m here to instruct.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
